Freedom
by soniitk
Summary: Los Marines tendieron una trampa a los Mugiwaras. Los rodearon y bloquearon todas las salidas de la Isla. Los Mugiwaras no tienen otra opción más que escapar. Pero solo tienen un tiempo para lograrlo y algo totalmente imprevisto salió mal entre los planes de los Mugiwaras.


Los Personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Era como todo dia normal para los Mugiwaras. Anclando en la isla que apuntaba el log pose y salvar aquella misma isla. Solo que en esta ocacion algo fue diferente... algo completamente imprevisto.<p>

Los marines al parecer habian previsto su llegada. O mejor dicho se habian preparado para cualquier situacion. Al saber el paredero de los Mugiwaras. Habian mandado un gran grupo de marines en cada isla proxima, incluso a las islas que el log pose no apuntaba. Esto siendo un alivio para ellos que no haya sido el caso. Enviaron a todo marine posible por la cercanía. Los marines estaban decididos en acabar una vez por todas a los Mugiwaras. Y aunque por el camino se habian encontrado a un barco de la marina. Boa Hancock estaba en el, quien sin ninguna duda ayudo Luffy y de paso a los demas. Pues, otra vez habian derrotado otro shichibukai mas. A uno de los mas temerosos y crueles entre ellos, alguien que no habian previsto su derrota. Don Quijote Doflamingo. Creandoles otro nuevo problema y este siendo la gota que derramo el vaso.Y entre la batalla algo esperado por los marines y deseperante para los Mugiwaras sucedió.

Entre tremenda conmocion. Los Mugiwaras y compañia se habian separado en grupo, instintamente mas que todo. Era como si un acuerdo mutuo hubiera sido intercambiado, cuando este no habia sido el caso. Incluso los nuevos acompañantes. Como si hubieran estado con ellos todo el viaje. No necesitaron miradas ni comentarios, ellos simplemente actuaron.

Y este fue el error número uno.

[Acto 1]

"Son demasiados, aun con mi clima tact, siguen apareciendo" La bella navegadora exclamo, lanzando truenos a los marines que corrian tras de ella. Sentia como cuando entre mas se alejaban de ellos, mas se encontraban. Su cuerpo fragil, ya no podia mas, estaba agotada. Pero aun asi ella se nego rendirse y siguio luchando aunque su cuerpo le gritara por un descanso. Sentia como gotas de sudor recorrían por su cuerpo.

"Nami, no te sobrecargues. Si estas en tu "maximo". No te preocupes Chopper y yo nos encargaremos". Usopp le sugirió. Como sniper tenia un buen ojo. Por lo que Nami no le pudo ocultar su gran exausto. Y aunque su cuerpo decia lo contrario a sus palabras. El se mantenia en su misma posicion. Tirando todos sus ataques que tenia en su bolsa. Claro, el queria huir y librarse de cualquier tragedia que le pudiera ocurrir si lo capturaran. Pero esto no estaba en sus planes. Incluso él sabía que su ataques menores darian gran parte si escaparan o no. Cada ataque contaba. Y este pensamiento, le daba animos a seguir batallando. Que alguien incluso como el pudiera ayudar a sus nakama le alegraba mucho. Pero el también sabía que esto no iría por siempre. En algun momento sus pop greens se acabarian. Y aunque detestaba la idea, solo habia una opcion para que sus dos nakamas salieran ilesos.

"Tiene razon Nami, Yo y Usopp nos encargaremos!. Nosotros nos la arreglaremos de alguna forma... asi que no te precupes y descansa.. definitavamente saldremos de esta.. no es asi Usopp!" Chopper declaro con una leve sonrisa. Y aunque el esperaba que su voz sonara con seguridad. Se pudo escuchar como su voz se quebrajaba. Incluso el siendo el menor de la tripulacion. Sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabia que habia una gran posobilidad de que no salieran de esta. Estaban cansado tras la batalla del barco de la marina que se encontraron por el camino. Cierto, no hicieron gran pelea gracias a la amiga de Luffy. Pero los marines en "El nuevo mundo" eran más fuertes que en el Paraíso. Pero aun asi ellos escaparian verdad? Siempre han logrado escapar aunque la posibilidad era solo uno verdad?'...

"Claro Chopper. No hay nada que los dos juntos no podamos hacer!" Exlamo. sonriente. Intendo mostrarse seguro. Odiaba tener que mentirle así a su pequeño amigo. Pero el es un mentiroso después de todo no?

"Lo siento Usopp y Chopper pero tener que estar protegida ya no esta entre mis planes". Dijo decidida. Sesupone que ella se hizo mas fuerte despues los dos años de su separacion. Y tener que estar protegida como una mujer delicada. Definitivamente ya no estaba en sus planes. Ella era una pirata y como pirata que era; no iba a dejar que unos marines se impusieran en su escape- querer decir camino.

"Pero Nami..-" Usopp traro de imponer un pare a su amiga. Quien estaba decidida a continuar a pesar de la heridas y su respiración cansada que se había sido fácil de notar.

"Ni un pero mas, Usopp. Estoy decidida y no pienso quedarme quieta como una doncella al rescate. Soy una Pirata, y como tal luchare".

-Suspiro- Usopp no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decision de su amiga. Aunque sabia que desde un principio no funcionaria. Sabia lo terca que era Nami. Pero intentando no se pierde nada no?...

"No se preocupen piratas. Que entre de poco no tendran que preocuparse. Ya que todos serán capturados juntos". - Dijo un marine yendo incorporándose a la batalla. Usopp intento detenerlo pero este esquivo facilmente su ataque. Incluso Chopper intento darle pelea pero estando ya a su limite. Este lo vencio facilmente. Ahora estaba llendo a por Nami. -Bien, si pensaba en recurrir a su plan mas valia hacerlo ahora. Corrio tras el con gran velocidad, a la misma vez sacando algo de su bolsillo. Y junto con la ayuda de Chopper que felizmente habia encontrado conciencia de nuevo ayudo a derrotar al marine.- Pensaba Usopp.

Pero esto solo empeoro su brazo. Pues habia usado el shell que uso cuando peleo contra Luffy. Usarlo le daba malos recuerdos asi que habia decidido solo usarlo cuando la situación lo pidiera.

"Usoppp..." Gritaron preocupado sus dos amigos al ver que a este también había sido expulsado por el ataque y al ver la cicatriz en su brazo…Pero les dio un alivio al ver que no era su brazo de sniper. Pero no fue por mucho.

"No se preocupen, no es nada" Trato de aliviarlos.

"Vaya vaya vaya... debo que decir que me tomo por sorpresa. No pense que el niño guardaba un as bajo la manga. Debo decir que hacia ya un tiempo que alguien haya logrado darme un golpe. Pero lamentablemente para ustedes. Eso no es suficiente para derrotarme".

No pudieron esconder sus miradas de angustia y terror cuando vieron al marine riendose y todavia levantado. Incluso no veian la sacatriz que le tuvo que haber dejado impregnado cuando Usopp lo ataco. Y como habia dicho este. No tenía ningún rasguño.

Nami intento tragarse su gran temor y atarcarle pero este con un solo un golpe la mando de vuelta. Se quiso parar de nuevo. Pero su tobillo habia sodo torcido. Y ahora veía aterrorisadamente como este iba a donde Usopp se encontraba. Y veia como Usopp agarro su Kabuto y poniendo algo en el. Apuntándoselo al marine.

"Chopper todavia puedes caminar?" Pregunto este, con una mirada de seriedad. Una que Nami y Chopper miraban raramente. Pues aquella misma mirada aveces la posaba Luffy en momentos de seriedad y cuando daba ordenes. Incluso no parecia el Usopp que ellos normalmente conocian o incluso hasta parecía otra persona.

"Chopper carga a Nami y diríjanse al barco,...-jadea-yo más adelante los alcanzo" Dijo Usopp. Preparado para en cualquier momento. No podia atacar por atacar ahora. Pues sus utencilios se habian desminuido gravemente. Dejando solo dos green stars y ketchup. y estos solo los podia usar para ayudarlos a escapar. Apretando sus labios, agarro mas firmemente su Kabuto. Haziendo algo de sangre recurrir por sus labios.

"No Usopp, no puedo hacer eso!. Tu tambien te encuentras herido. Voy a quedarme aqui contigo. Juntos podemos hazer cualquier cosa. ne? Dijo Chopper gritando entre lágrimas.

"Chopper tiene razon no pode-" Ahora era Nami quien trataba de convencer a su amigo lo contrario.

"Chopper. los demas te necesitan. Necesitas curarles las heridas a los demas. O si no, no podremos pelear en la siguiente batalla. Eres nuestro Doctor Chopper y el mejor no hay duda. Asi que nadie mas, mas que tu nos puede curar. Nami. Tu tobillo esta torcido, si sigues peleando, tu tobillo solo empeorara y ya no podras caminar. Te necesitamos Nami. Eres nuestra navegadora irreplansable. Quien mas podria navegar a nuestro capitan y a un espadachin sin sentido de la orientacion? Nadie. Nadie más que tu Nami. No se preocupen tengo una plan. Asi que saldre de esta y definitivamente los alcanzaré después. Mintió.

..otravez esa mima mirada la tenia Usopp. Esa mirada que no dejaba espacio para argumentos.

"Lo prometes Usopp?, prometes que vendras?" Dijo el más pequeño de todos.

"mm. Lo prometo Chopper". Mintió de nuevo.

"Bien Usopp. Pero por cada herida que tengas desde ahora te costara 1000 beli. Y si no vuelves entre dos horas te costara 50000. Así que más vale que regreses sin ningún rasguño. Entendido!.

"..Hai!" Sabía que sería imposible cumplir con su promesa. Pero no tuvo otra opcion más que hacer otra mentira más.

"..que lindo discurso entre amigos. Hasta parece una obra. Pero no una con un final feliz. Si no una más aterrorizante. Ya que estas son sus ultimas palabras que hablaran" Y con eso. Se lanzo hacia Nami y Chopper, quienes estaban tratando de escapar. Y en menos de tres segundos se veia sangre derramada en el suelo, y en la arma del marine.

La sangre no provenía de los que intentaban escapando. No. Provenia de Usopp. Quien se habia puesto en medio de ellos para recibir el golpe.

Y los dos tros amigos pasmados al ver cuanta sangre derramda habia. Al ver la con la crueldad que el marine lo habia hecho. Pero si hubo algo que le habia sorprendido de esto. No era que el hubiera corrido y haya podido alcanzarlos, no, ellos sabian lo rapido que era. Tampoco era que el haya recibido el ataque en vez de ellos. Tampoco era eso. No. Lo que les habia sorprendido era que el no estaba temblando en los más mínimo...

"Chopper...Nami... se encuentran bien..?.." Les pregunto Usopp. Con una voz más gruesa que la que usualmente tenia. Y en ella escondiendo el dolor que tanto queria ocultar. Estaban seguros que eso le habia dolido. Pero no lo demostró.

"Vaya el valiente heroe tratando de proteger a sus amigos...que tan predecible.." -smirk-

"s-sii..." Fue lo unico que ambos pudieron responder. No pudieron ocultar su preocupacion y alarme en ella.

"Me alegro. Ahora corran. Lo más rápido que puedan"

"Pe-pero-"

"AHORA!"

"Hai" Chopper volvio a tomar a Nami entre sus brazos y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo. Lagrimas escapando de sus ojos y los de Nami.

[Acto 2]

"Luffy me temo que tendremos que huir. Nos han emboscado. Y parace que marines estan abordando la isla. Si no nos vamos ahora no lograremos zarpar de nuevo". Sugirió Robin.

"Mmh. Entendido. Zoro" Y sin tener que mirar a su capitan o entrecambiarse palabras. El ya sabia lo que su capitan le pedia. Y en cuestion de segundos le paso el snail.

"Volvamos al barco Mina. Ahora lo más importante es escapar." Ordeno Luffy por el medio del snail.

"Hai Captain" Se escucho el grito atreves del snail.

"Robin Chwan siempre tan inteligente. Preocupandose por los demas, incluso hasta por unos bastardos de nuestra tripulacion". Pero quien me preocupa es Nami Chwan. Despues de la separion no la he vuelto a ver".

"Mm. Espero que no haya sido torturada y muerto por estrigilación".

"Ro-Robin Chwan..." Murmuro Sanji.

"E tratado llamarle pero no constesta. Seguramente se encuentra ocupada con un Marine". Menciono ..

"Mis sentidos me dicen que Nami Chwan esta llorando, debe estar sufriendo sin mi presencia".

Y sin más espera Sanji se dirigió hacia donde sus sentidos lo llamaban.

[Acto 3]

En cuestion de minutos todos se encontraban en el barco de nuevo. Con la excepción de Franky quien se encontraba protegiendo el barco.

Brook fue el primero en llegar y seguido por Kanjuro y el samurai con su hijo. Después Sabo y Luffy. Quien cada uno defendia el barco de los marines. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba. Más se preocupaban por sus demas Nakama que todavía no habían llegado.

[Acto 4]

"Nami Swannn.. Nami Swann..." Grito Sanji desesperadamente.

"Sa-Sanji- Kun ayuda..." Se oyó una voz.

"Nami Swam?" Y sin mas espera Sanji corrio tras la llamada de auxilio.

Y cuando llego. Para su espanto vio con horror que Chopper se encontraba herido tratando de proteger a Nami. El pobre ya no se podia ni levantar. Pero con su cuerpo aun trataba de protegerla. Estaban completamente rodeados por Marines.

"Malditos Marines cobardes" Grito lleno de furia. al ver a sus amigos tan adoloridos. "Como se atraven a atacar a alguien completamente herido y peor aún a una mujer!". Y en un ciatamente derroto a los marines. Quienes algunos habían puesto resistencia pero nada que él no pudiera contraatacar.

"Sa-Sanji kun. Usopp. Tienes que ir a por Usopp" Nami grito entre lágrimas.

"Usopp...nos salvó...y sigue peleando.."

"Usopp?" Murmuro Sanji.

"Hai" Confirmaron Chopper y Nami entre llantos.

"Que tan lejos está?. Pregunto Sanji, mordisqueando su cigarrillo.

"Como a… 752km". Murmuro Nami.

-Está en la otra parte del Thousand Sunny. Y no solo eso. Chopper ya no puede caminar, ni mucho peor Nami Swan. Incluso si voy con ellos a rescatar a Usopp. Los marines se nos acorralan. Y perderíamos la oportunidad. Ya que los marines también se encuentran cansados, ayuda no tardará en llegar… Gracias a Sabo y Law quienes pelearon contra los dos almirante es que todavía podemos avanzar. Odio admitirlo pero ahora la mejor opción es..-Pensó Sanji .

Sin ningún segundo más que perder. Puso Chopper en su hombro derecho y a Nami en el otro. Sin decir una palabra el corrió lo más rápido que podía al Sunny y peleando contra los marines que se interponían en su camino. Y con los gritos de sus dos nakamas reclamándole que ayude a Usopp. Odiaba, se odiaba por tener que hacer tal semejante acto. Tener que sacrificar a su camarada por el bien de sus dos otros camaradas. Pero ya no había tiempo para otra parada.

[Acto 5]

Sanji había llegado al Sunny con sus dos camaradas heridos en sus hombros. Ahora solo faltaba tener recibir la furia de su Capitán.

"Sanji deprisa y pon a Nami y a Chopper en la enfermería. Solo falta esperar a Usopp. Es el único que falta en llegar..".

"..hay que zarpar..".

"Pero Sanji..Usopp-"

"Tenemos que zarpar ahora!" Grito Sanji.

Robin sorprendida de la reacción de su nakama. Siendo el conquistador que era. Sin duda era una extraña reacción. Algo..estaba inquietando a Sanji..

"Sanji pero que dices. Usopp todavía no llega. Así que por supuesto que lo esperaremos". Ahora era el Capitan quien había reaccionado.

"..Ya es de demasiado tarde..a Usopp de seguro ya lo han capturado".

"Entonces tenemos que ir y rescatarlo, mina-"

"..que ya es demasiado tarde Luffy. Mira a tu alrededor. Todos estamos cansados. Incluso si fuéramos es muy posible que Usopp no sea el único que este capturado. Pondríamos a peligro a todos. Rescataremos a Usopp, pero no ahora. Primero tenemos que recobrar energía y-

"Pero Sanji que estás diciendo? Usopp es nuestro nakama y si se encuentra en- Espera. Tu sabias que él se encontraba en peligro y aun así tú..

"Si Luffy. Lo deje. No fui a ayudarlo. Incluso si sabía que se encontraba en peligro. No pienso poner excusas del porqué. Pero-

Y en un instante Sanji salió volando a la otra parte del barco. Todos que se encontraban esparcidos en el barco se habían acercado tras la conmoción de los gritos de Luffy y Sanji. Excepto por los camaradas inconscientes, que se habían desmayado de tanto gritar y el repentino y tal choque drástico cambio del curso. Nadie dijo nada. No era porque no tenían nada que decir. Tenían muchas pero tanto era el shock al escuchar que Sanji había decidido dejar a Usopp atrás. El shock de haber visto a Luffy golpear a Sanji. Era demasiado y todos trataban de procesar esta nueva información. Era como un lapsus. Como que ellos entendían lo que pasaba pero, no lo querían aceptar. Incluso Law, parece haberle sorprendido el tal acto de ambos miembros de la tripulación.

Demasiadas emociones esparcían en sus mentes y era como si en ese mismo instante todos compartían una misma mente, un mismo cordón; una sola emoción. Decepción.

* * *

><p>Sé que los personajes están un poco OCC (que un poco. demasiado!) y que la historia no tiene del todo sentido. Pero bueno así me salió. Y por esto mismo depende de ustedes si continúo o no.<p>

La verdad una parte de mi quiere que digan que no y otra que si. Sinceramente si sigo estoy con dudas de la continuación. Incluso podría terminar siendo un SanjiUso. Pero no estoy segura..

Me disculpo por mis errores ortográficos. No soy la mejor escritora. Lo se. Pero se me ocurrió esta idea así que lo escribí. Y aunque me había olvidado de ella, la complete y aquí.

Si de alguna manera les gusto esta historia. Gracias.


End file.
